


Juste un baisé

by Iriline



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: Depuis que soeur Jude a rencontré pour la première fois l'ange de la mort, celle-ci ne cesse de hanter ses pensés... Saura-t-elle résister à Shachath ?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 

Sœur Jude était comme à son habitude assise à son bureau, occupée à lire des papiers qui lui ont été laissé il y a peu. Cependant il lui était impossible de rester concentrée plus d'une minute sur ce ramassis de mots tous plus barbant les uns que les autres. Elle qui pourtant était le professionnalisme incarné, semblait complètement absorbée par autre chose... quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dont l'image la hantait inlassablement depuis le jours elle avait posé les yeux dessus. Elle se rappelait exactement où et quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, l'ange de la mort Shachath . Quand elle avait croisé le regard de l'être surnaturelle, la none avait ressentit quelque chose d’indéfinissable. Un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Car oui... elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'ange qui la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Cette femme de noir vêtue n'avait plus quitté l'esprit de Judy depuis ce jour. Elle soupira puis grommela :

«  Pourquoi ne quittes-tu donc jamais mes pensées ! »

Elle soupira de nouveau, irritée par la situation actuelle. Cependant une sensation étrange la parcourut. Un froid qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien... cette sensation de n'être rien. Elle fut tellement prise de court qu'elle en avait presque oublié de respirer. Elle leva alors lentement les yeux pour découvrir petit à petit l'apparence si familière d'une femme à l'allure très élégante. Elle tomba alors sur ce même regard qui l'avait complètement transpercée ce jour là... elle ressentait de nouveau cette vulnérabilité à tel point qu'elle en tremblait légèrement. L'ange se mit alors à sourire face à la faiblesse de la none en face d'elle, satisfaite d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur Sœur Jude.

«  Qu'est-ce que... » commença Judy.

«  Ne panique pas Judy... » déclara l'ange d'une voix doucereuse. «Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de t'emmener... »

Cela rassura quelque peu la blonde qui cependant restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, pourquoi Shachath se trouvait-elle donc ici alors que ce n'était pas le moment ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la none sur la défensive.

L'ange rigola doucement avant de faire le tour du bureau de Judy qui sentait la panique monter en elle telle une traînée de poudre.

« J'avais juste eut envie de venir, histoire de te rendre visite Judy... »

Cela était vraiment étrange... C'était bien la seule réponse que la sœur ne pensait jamais entendre venant de la bouche de l'ange. La blonde la regardait complètement éberluée ne sachant quoi répondre. Cela fit sourire d'avantage la belle brune qui caressa délicatement la joue de la none qui trembla de nouveau sous l'effet du frisson qu'avait créé le contact du gant en cuire sur sa peau.

 

Jude n'osait plus bouger, elle fixait Shachath, attendant que celle-ci fasse, ou dise quelque chose. Celle-ci approcha son visage de celui de la blonde faisant frissonner d'avantage la none. Elle voulait s'enfuir, prendre du recule... être hors de portée de l'entité, mais elle se sentait tout bonnement incapable de bouger. Elle contemplait impuissante, Shachath se pencher vers son oreille.

« Je sais que tu ne cesses de penser à moi depuis notre petite conversation... » susurra sensuellement l'ange.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remarque. L'ange de la mort pouvait-il donc lire dans les pensées des autres ? Était-ce l'un des nombreux pouvoir de l'entité ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais c'était assez terrifiant quand on y pensait... De plus la manière dont Shachath avait prononcé ces mots ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente... elle n'avait pas ressenti de peur ni de rejet face à cela... mais plutôt du désir, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître temporairement de son esprit. Ce n'était pas correcte, non loin de là... Elle fixait toujours Shachath, la voyant ensuite s'éloigner un doux sourire affiché sur son visage.

« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt Jude... » Déclara l'ange en disparaissant de la pièce.

Judy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elles allaient se revoir bientôt ? Allait-elle donc mourir sous peu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle frappa du poing le meuble où étaient étalées de nombreuses feuilles. Elle ressentait encore le contact de la main de l'entité sur la fine peau de son visage et sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et s'installer au creux de son ventre. Rougissante, elle s'empressa de retourner vers les documents afin de penser à autre chose. Mais là encore, sa rencontre avec l'ange ne cessait de la tourmenter et cette chaleur qui s'était installée en elle ne voulait plus la quitter à tel point que cela commençait à devenir insupportable, son corps ne souhaitant qu'une chose: en être libéré...  
Elle décida donc de se lever, et d'aller se promener dans les couloirs crasseux et malodorants de Briarcliff, espérant trouver de quoi occuper son esprit. Sa démarche pressée n'avait pas laissé indifférentes les personnes qui la croisaient et à la vue du visage froid de la none, la plupart frémirent de peur que la blonde ne s'en prenne à eux. Et en un sens ils faisaient bien, elle était dans un état de frustration tel que le premier osant fauter risquait de recevoir plus de coups de cannes que nécessaires. Mais bon, aucun incident à signaler, au grand déplaisir de la femme de foi. Celle-ci revint donc dans son bureau et observa par la fenêtre le ciel s'assombrissant à la venue de la nuit. Peut être devait-elle se coucher. Le sommeil ferait tout disparaître ! Oui ça va marcher, ça DOIT marcher ! Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et commença à lentement se dévêtir. D'abord elle commença par libérer ses magnifiques boucles blondes, puis d'une main habile elle commença à déboutonner le haut de son habit. Savourant lentement le contact de l'air contre son cou puis sa poitrine se dénudant petit à petit. Une fois détachée, elle laissa tomber la robe se concentrant sur la sensation du tissue glissant le long de sa peau désormais uniquement couverte d'une nuisette rouge vif. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir de sa chambre, frottant son cou, puis fermant les yeux en appréciant le contact. Elle soupira puis retira le sous-vêtement, se retrouvant désormais nue. Elle se regardait puis détourna le regard, n'appréciant pas spécialement son apparence même si le temps l'avait épargnée. Elle s'empressa de mettre sa longue chemise de nuit blanche puis éteignit les lumière avant de se glisser dans ses couvertures.  
Elle ferma les yeux, mais l'image de Shachath revint la hanter. Sa peau si immaculée, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui vous traverse à chaque regards... ces lèvres teintées de rouge... oui ces lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'elle voulait tellement embrasser, même si cela devait impliquer sa mort. Oui elle voulait embrasser ces lèvres écarlates, puis descendre le long de son coup diaphane afin d'y laisser de doux baisers, avec peut être à la clé de petites marques... elle ne pouvait laisser vagabonder ses pensées, au point d'imaginer le corps nu de cet ange, son ange.  
Elle sentit alors la chaleur entre ses jambes s'intensifier au point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de resserrer les cuisses, puis les frotta les unes contre les autres. C'était insupportable. Elle se sentait succomber à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'avait cessé de refouler depuis qu'elle avait fait ses vœux. Mais là, c'était différent et au fond d'elle, la none savait qu'il était désormais inutile de résister... elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finira par pécher. Sa main retourna donc vagabonder le long de son cou. Le caressant distraitement, gardant les yeux clos afin de rester concentrée sur l'image de Shachath.  
Un léger sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage et sa respiration avait prit en profondeur, ignorant pour le moment sa culpabilité vis à vis de cet acte contre nature. Sa main descendit ensuite se loger sur sa poitrine, touchant la forme ronde de son sein droit, afin de finalement pincer légèrement son téton qui se durcit aussitôt au contact. Elle imaginait en faisant cela qu'il s'agissait de l'ange qui lui faisait subir cette délicate et délectable torture. Elle se mordit donc la lèvre inférieure. Elle descendit ensuite le long de son ventre, puis remonta la chemise de lin afin de pouvoir entrer en contact avec son intimité qui demandait désespérément à être touchée, caressée... elle fut alors surprise de voir à quel point elle était humide à cet endroit. Poussant donc un long soupir elle commença à masser la petite boule de nerf, l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie. Elle retint un gémissement, serrant les dents. Elle ne voulait pas être prise en flagrant délit. Ce serait sa propre déchéance que cela entraînerait. Mais elle s'adonnait malgré tout à ce plaisir coupable, savourant chaque frisson, chaque sensation que cela créait en elle. Sa main libre pendant ce temps massait avec assistance son sein gauche, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir l'expression de son plaisir. Mais son corps souhaitait d'avantage qu'une simple stimulation de son clitoris, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle entra d'abord un doigt, puis un second et finalement trois, enchaînant les va et viens de plus en plus rapidement, se sentant peu à peu se tendre de toutes part... sa respiration devenait saccadés et le plaisir était tel qu'elle en avait presque la tête qui tourne, gémissant un peu plus fort, souhaitant toujours et encore plus... son intérieur se contractait petit à petit autour de ses longs doigts qui en un mouvement expert crochetèrent ce fameux point en elle qui ne cessait de lui faire ressentir cette sensations extatique, qui d'ailleurs ne rata pas en ce moment fatidique la faisant crier de plaisir tant elle voulait ressentir ce sentiment orgasmique depuis longtemps. Elle se cambra d'un coup la tête penchée vers le plafond, tout en ralentissant peu à peu les va et viens en elle, jusqu'à finalement retirer ses doigts de sa fleur intime...  
Au moment où elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'attendait à apercevoir la silhouette de sœur Mary-Eunice dans l'encadrement de la porte, voir même Monseigneur Timothy Howard... mais non, elle était seule, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas seule et elle aurait juré avoir entendu un léger rire de satisfaction... mais à tous les coups il s'agissait de son imagination... et si au final ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle n'y prêta plus trop d'attention, essayant de retrouver sa respiration, et se laissant sombrer dans un doux et profond sommeil bien mérité.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans ce maudit enfer qu'était cet asile. Deux jours, une semaine, peut être des mois ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était comme si le temps s'était complètement arrêté depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu. Des fois, quand la solitude et le chagrin pesaient trop, elle pleurait. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait qu'elle perdait la raison. Ce n'était pas étonnant au vu des médicaments qu'on la forçait à ingérer. Elle était comme morte de l'intérieur et rien ne pouvait plus rien y faire.  
Elle observait donc avec le peu d'attention qui lui restait le mur se trouvant en face d'elle. Un des seul mur complètement nu de la salle commune. Elle se repassait inlassablement la promesse que lui avait fait Timothy avant de partir pour New-York. C'était bien cette seule et unique promesse qui lui permettait de vivre. De vivre dans cet enfer perpétuel. Cependant une voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que jamais il ne reviendrait la chercher, qu'il l'avait abandonnée... au fond d'elle, l'ex none savait que c'était vrai mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à cette promesse.  
Depuis que l'Etat avait reprit les lieux, il y avait de plus en plus de monde, voire même beaucoup trop. Elle même avait dû commencer à partager sa chambre. Elle en fut étonnée d'ailleurs ! Surtout quand elle avait crut que sa colocataire était Shachath... mais cela s'était avéré n'être qu'une simple hallucination, le fruit de sa folie naissante. Elle ne savait plus quand cela avait lieux d'ailleurs, mais depuis ce jours elle cessait de croiser l'ange, du moins cette image issue de son imagination. Cependant elle ne portait plus l'uniforme de Briarcliff, mais plutôt son habituel habits noir, ce qui en un sens n'était pas pour déplaire à Jude, qui la préférait nettement ainsi. Quand elle était dans sa chambre, elle pouvait parfois observer l'entité l'observer d'un œil bien veillant dans un coin de la pièce, ne disant rien, ne bougeant pas, souriant seulement à la blonde qui fermait les yeux afin d'essayer de s'endormir et de faire disparaître Shachath. Mais finalement elle revenait toujours le lendemain soir, avec ce même regard, cette même position.  
Mais ce soir elle avait décidé que les choses se passerait autrement, elle n'essaiera pas de s'endormir en ignorant l'ange, non. Elle lui parlera. Quitte à passer pour une timbrée... de toute façon au point où elle en était... la malheureuse n'était plus à ça près.  
« C'est l'heure du couvre feu ! » cria alors l'un des infirmiers pour que tous les patients retournent dans leur chambres.  
Avec un air nonchalant, elle se leva, et commença à avancer, ignorant promptement les autres qui se bousculaient entre eux pour sortir. Elle évitait tous contact, tous regard, avançant lentement le long des couloirs crasseux de l'établissement. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, et d'un geste mécanique l'ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils en entendant l'abominable grincement qu'elle émettait. Ce n'était clairement pas le son le plus agréable à entendre, mais ce n'était pas le pire malheureusement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit ignorant celui du dessus. De toute façon il n'y avait plus personne. Son ancienne colocataire avait préféré s'en aller après le second éclat de violence dont avait fait preuve Jude. En un sens ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça ! Elle n'aurait plus à supporter les ronflements et les complainte de cette affreuse bonne femme. Elle se posa donc sur le matelas aussi confortable que le sol de pierre sur lequel elle marchait. Elle soupira donc et regarda le coin où se trouvait habituellement Shachath mais il était encore vide...  
« Je sais que tu es là... » déclara la blonde dans le vide « montre toi. »  
Rien. Le silence. Le vide. Peut être qu'au bout du compte elle était devenue tellement folle et désespérée qu'elle c'était imaginé toute cette petite histoire... elle réprima donc un sanglot et s’emmitoufla dans sa couverture... cependant les larmes lui montait malgré tout aux yeux... serrant les dents elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
« Tu m'as appelée Judy... ? » demanda la grande femme en noire.  
La blonde n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis longtemps, puisque tous pensait qu'elle n'était autre que Betty. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle tomba tout droit sur les yeux bleu de l'ange qui la fixait d'un air calme.  
« Vous êtes venue... » chuchota Jude en posant sa main sur celle de Shachath et fut surprise d'à quel point celle-ci semblait réelle.  
« comme tous les soirs Judy, comme tous les soirs... »  
L'ange essuya délicatement la larme de la blonde désemparée, regardant celle-ci se relever doucement pour faire face à l'entité. Les deux femme se fixèrent donc intensément, se jaugeant chacune l'une et l'autre...  
« Tout ceci n'est que mon imagination n'est-ce pas... ? »  
Shachath déposa sa main ganté de cuir sur la joue de la blonde qui ferma les yeux face à un tel contact.  
« Je n'ai jamais était aussi réelle qu'aujourd'hui et que les autres soirs... » lui répondit la brune.  
Même si Jude avait du mal à y croire, cela la réconfortait... elle se sentait moins seule mais une question lui traversa l'esprit.  
« Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence. Puis d'un geste gracieux de la main droite l'ange indiqua à son interlocutrice de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Une fois la blonde installée, l'entité en fit de même, puis elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jude qui la regarda de manière interrogative suite à ce nouveau contact.

« Je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi Judy... et tu avais besoin que quelqu'un veille sur toi... et je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser seule ici... pas comme cet homme que tu aimes tant... »

Son regard bien que calme, affichait une grande tristesse... oui elle était triste de voir dans quel état se trouvait cet être autrefois plein de vie. Elle examina avec attention l'expression de l'ex none qui changea aussitôt. Elle était passé de l'interrogation à la surprise, ce qui était compréhensible après tout.

«  qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas... ? » demanda la blonde d'un air renfrogné.

Shachath ne répondit pas en premier lieux, visiblement surprise par la réaction de Jude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question... mais elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

« Ils t'ont brisée...oh Judy... »

L'ange essaya de reposer sa main contre la joue de la blonde mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment, de la rage déformant ses traits désormais.

« Vous me dites vous vous êtes attachée à moi... vous me dites que vous ne pouviez pas me laisser seule ici.... mais vous n'avez rien fait pour me sortir de ce maudit trou à rat ! Cet homme que j'aime m'a promis ! Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher ! » hurla-t-elle. « je sais qu'il viendra... »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jude se mit à pleurer. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'un mensonge... un mensonge qu'elle se passait inlassablement pour garder un minimum d'espoir... mais en le disant elle savait qu'une telle chose n'arriverait jamais. Shachath l'attira donc dans ses bras afin de la réconforter avec toute la douceur qu'elle méritait.

« Je suis désolée Judy... »

« Il.... il m'a réellement abandonné ici... pourquoi...pourquoi... »

Elle pleurait, pleurait et pleurait comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter... elle se sentait seule et abandonnée mais les paroles de l'ange lui revinrent en tête... c'était vrai que depuis tout ce temps, la seule personne à avoir veillé sur elle, c'était la brune... cette femme qui actuellement lui caressait les cheveux de manière à la réconforter, à la calmer... ce geste si doux avait eut l'effet escompté et la respiration de la blonde était redevenue un peu plus régulière. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte de l'entité... ces bras qui lui offraient un peu de chaleur et d'affection... un sentiment dont elle avait besoin en ces moments de troubles. Shachath ne disait rien, et attendait que la blonde ne se détache d'elle, mais elle sentait que cela n'était prêt d'arriver.

« Mais tu n'es pas seule Judy... » déclara soudainement l'ange.

Jude hocha la tête, consciente de la véracité des propos de l'entité angélique. Elle leva donc les yeux vers la brune. Ses yeux encore humides à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé plus tôt. L'ange les essuya donc. Cela rappelait vaguement un souvenir longtemps oublié chez Jude. Oui elle se rappelait du jours où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois... de ce sentiment de désir si soudain et brûlant qu'elle avait ressentit suite à leur conversation. Ce sentiment avait commencé à se recréer en elle... la blonde recherchait du réconfort mais elle avait aussi besoin de se sentir aimée... désirée... bien entendu, l'ange avait compris, elle le sentait... et c'était un sentiment réciproque qu'elle partageait, mais elle n'était pas trop sûre de pouvoir accéder à sa requête...

« Est-ce que vous m'aimez... ? » demanda la blonde.

Il y eut un autre silence.

« oui. » répondit donc l'ange.

Cette réponse apporta du baume au cœur meurtrit de Jude qui sourit alors, prenant la main de l'autre femme pour la faire toucher sa joue, puis descendre le long de son cou, afin d'arriver entre ses seins là où battait son cœur... bien entendu ceci était un message, une message signifiant qu'elle se donnait à l'ange. Shachath sentait toute la confiance que l'ex none lui accordait et en fut touchée. Avec douceur donc, elle approcha ses lèvres teintes de rouge vers le visage de la blonde et déposa un délicat baisé sur la joue de celle-ci puis descendit vers le cou, retraçant le même chemin que lui avait fait parcourir l'autre femme. En parlant de Judy, celle-ci avait levé la tête vers le plafond afin d'exposer le plus de peau possible afin que l'entité puisse la couvrir davantage de baisers. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille vêtue de noire afin de rapprocher l'être de son corps brûlant de plaisir.  
Sa respiration trahissait son envie d'en avoir plus, et écoutant sa compagne, la brune décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et déboutonna la grotesque chemise délavée que l'asile faisait porter à ses pensionnaires. Ainsi elle découvrit la délicate poitrine de son amante, et commença à descendre ses lèvres vers ses deux seins, et s'arrêta vers le cœur, le sentant battre, encore plein de vie... une chanson si douce à son oreille qu'elle se mit à sourire. Mais elle repris ce qu'elle faisait et commença à embrasser l'un d'eux, et commença à envelopper de sa bouche le téton déjà durci de la blonde qui frémis tout en retenant un léger gémissement. Shachath n'en fut plus que ravie et continua ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Elle lécha, et mordilla très légèrement le petit bout de chaire preuve du désir de sa compagne, puis descendit le long de son estomac puis de son bas ventre. Elle s'arrêta un instant savourant la sensation de la peau de son aimée contre sa bouche, puis retira le reste des vêtements que portait Jude. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater à quel point l'ex-none était humide à cet endroit précis de son anatomie. Alors instinctivement, Judy posa sa main sur la tête de l'entité afin de l'inciter à aller plus loin, ne demandant qu'une chose, qu'on la libère.

Avec un sourire plein de douceur, elle embrassa le clitoris de son amante, la faisant trembler ainsi de plaisir. Elle se mit à lécher la petite boule de nerf, faisant des cercles réguliers avec sa langue, faisant gémir l'internée. Celle-ci ne pouvait et ne voulait plus cacher son plaisir.

« oui... » entendit l'ange.

Elle commença alors à entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de celle-ci. Suite à cette action, Judy se cambra, savourant avec attention cette sensation si agréable qu'elle n'avait ressentit depuis longtemps. Mais lorsque l'ange entra un second doigts, les petits gémissement saccadés de la blonde étaient devenus plus forts et plus longs. Shachath savait que son amante était proche de l'orgasme et elle voulait que celle-ci puisse goûter de nouveau à ce délicieux sentiment extatique qu'elle méritait tant. Continuant donc son travail avec sa langue et ses doigt, elle décida alors de crocheter ce fameux point si sensible, ce qui d'ailleurs eut raison de l'ex-none qui poussa un long et ultime cri de jouissance.

Satisfaite du résultat, Shachath se releva et récupéra l'humaine qui s'écroula dans ses bras. Celle-ci tentait de récupérer sa respiration et ressentait un sentiment de joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis fort longtemps. Elle releva alors la tête vers le doux visage de cette femme qui venait de lui faire l'amour. Son regard demandait une chose... un baisé... juste un baisé...

« Non Judy... ce n'est pas encore le moment... la chanson que tu me chante a repris un cours plus mélodieux et plus doux... ta délivrance est proche mon aimée... sois patiente... »

A la place elle lui déposa un baisé sur le front. L'ex-none s'allongea donc, entraînant l'ange avec elle, souhaitant s'endormir dans ses bras. La fatigue l'emporta bien rapidement et elle succomba dans l'étreinte de son aimée.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il fut temps de se réveiller, elle constata avec déception que Shachath s'en était allée, mais après tout c'était normal. Elle était de nouveau seule, dans son lit, dans sa chambre... à Briarcliff. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait plus le cas ce soir, et les soirs à venir...


	3. Chapter 3

Judy était allongée sur son lit. Non pas à l'hôpital, mais dans la maison de Kit. Cet homme qui l'avait finalement sortie de cet enfer. Elle avait vécu en ces derniers mois, une vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée... elle avait appris à être heureuse alors qu'elle pensait que tout serait fini pour de bon. Elle avait beau supplier la mort, Shachath ne pouvait se résoudre à la lui donner... selon elle la chanson de Judy était encore loin d'être terminée et qu'elle sentait encore de l'espoir... et cet espoir lui fut redonné par Kit Walker, cet homme qu'elle avait fait enfermer à tord, un homme qu'elle avait battu injustement pour ses péchés. Et malgré cela, il l'avait sauvée alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser mourir dans ce fichu trou à rat... comme l'avait fait Timothy... et Lana malgré sa promesse de la faire sortir d'ici. Oui, le jeune Walker lui avait laissé une seconde chance. Il l'avait emmenée chez lui, l'avait soignée et l'avait laissée s'occuper de ses deux jeunes enfants, c'est d'ailleurs avec ces deux là que son souhait de devenir mère fut réalisé. Oui, elle les considéraient comme ses propres enfants, et avait fait en sorte de les traiter comme tel, même si dans les début ce ne fut pas évident. Mais malgré la violente crise qu'elle avait fait peu de temps après sa désintoxication, les deux jeunes gens ne lui en avait pas voulu et avaient même réussi à la calmer.

En parlant de ces deux là, ils étaient à ses cotés, sur le lit, la jeune fille étant serrée dans ses bras. Elle se sentait plus apaisée en leur compagnie. Elle se sentait même en paix... cependant, même si elle savait que le moment était proche elle craignait la mort... même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle se mit alors à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« vous deux... écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire... » commença-t-elle en retenant ses larmes de couler et tournant son visage vers la petite. «  ne laisse jamais un homme te dire... te dire que tu n'es rien d'autre que la sienne... compris ? »

Elle tapota délicatement le dos de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon qui écoutait attentivement les dire de leur « Nana ».

« Thomas... ne sombre pas.... » elle repris sentant malgré tout les larmes couler « trouve... trouve juste quelque chose que tu aimes... quelque chose d'important... »

Elle lui serra la main tendrement, se sentant de plus en plus faible à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Les enfants demeuraient cependant silencieux, comprenant exactement ce qui se passaient... eux même avaient peur de perdre cette femme...

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit alors sur le père des deux enfant. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau où se trouvait un bol de soupe encore fumante. A la vue de la nourriture et du jeune homme l'ex-bonne sœur sourit...

« Je t'ai apporté à manger.. » déclara Kit.

Judy secoua la tête puis répondit d'une voix affaiblie par la fatigue.

«  Je n'en ai pas besoin... »

« Tu devrais peut-être manger quelque chose non ?

« Non... » répondit-elle seulement.  
L'affreuse vérité s'insinua en lui... celle de la mort de Jude. Au fond il ne pensait pas qu'il s'attacherait autant à elle... et pourtant il se sentait transpercé par une affreuse pointe de peine. Avec une certaine maladresse causée par le chagrin qui s'insinuait en lui, il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et regarda sa progéniture d'un œil calme.

« Sortez les enfants... je voudrais discuter avec elle seul à seul... »

« Je veux rester avec nana ! » s'exclama la fillette en resserrant son étreinte contre la mourante.

« Non jeunes gens... vous devriez aller dehors et jouer... » déclara faiblement Judy.

Obéissant à la blonde, les deux petits quittèrent la chambre d'un air morose, laissant leur père seul avec elle. Celle-ci attendit donc que la porte ne se referme avant de dire ces mots.

« Kit regarde moi bien. » commença-elle attendant d'avoir toute l'attention du jeune homme. «  Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt de les foutre en l'air tu m'entends ? »

Cela fit sourire le jeune Kit. Décidément Judy resterai toujours la même... même aux portes de la mort. Il s'essuya le nez suite à un tic nerveux et contempla la femme dont les larmes coulaient désormais abondamment. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à pleurer lui-même... mais il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir.

« Je suis là... » répondit-il simplement... la regardant droit dans les yeux. «  Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas... »

« Je...je ne suis pas seule... » déclara-t-elle faiblement. « Elle est là pour moi... »

Après un léger rire, elle tourna ses grands yeux brun vers la grande entité de noire vêtue qui assistait aux derniers instants de son amour... les grands yeux bleus de celle-ci fixaient la mourante avec une tristesse presque insupportable à regarder... mais à la vue de l'ange, Judy se sentit plus calme et sereine... sachant qu'elle était entre de bonne main désormais...

Bien entendu, personne d'autre que l'ex-none ne pouvait la voir... mais c'était ce qui rendait ce moment si unique...

« Jude... es-tu sûre cette fois... ? » demanda l'entité d'une voix à la douceur toujours aussi surprenante...

« Oui... je suis prête... cette fois... » déclara la blonde alors que tout devint noir autour d'elle.

En la présence de Shachath, la douleur s'était calmée, et un fabuleux sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage fatigué de celle-ci. Oui c'était enfin le moment... le moment où elle quitterai ce monde une bonne fois pour toute... elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose... ce baisé tant attendu... ce baisé qui lui était promis depuis plusieurs années désormais... ce baisé de mort... ce baisé d'amour. Juste un baisé... c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais. Elle avait eut une famille... elle avait connu la joie... mais elle avait aussi connue l'amour et cet amour qui l'emportera.

L'ange commença à marcher. Seul le son de ses talons et celui de la respiration de la mourante étaient audibles désormais. On sentait la désolation déchirer les traits si délicats de son visage à la blancheur cadavérique. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été l'ange de la mort... si à la place elle donnait la vie ? Mais elle avait un travail à faire désormais.. même si cela devait lui briser le cœur.  
« Embrasse moi... » chuchota Judy dans un ultime effort.

L'entité s’assit sur le bord du lit et fixa de nouveau son aimée... sentant une larme couler sur son visage sculpté dans l'ivoire. La main de Jude vint donc se poser sur sa joue et essuya la goutte d'eau... et la laissa posée pendant que l'ange rapprochait délicatement son visage du sien... centimètres par centimètres... leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent... centimètres par centimètres... la mort s'apprêtait à l'emporter... centimètres par centimètres... leurs visage se touchèrent enfin... et elles s'embrassèrent pour la première fois... et pour la dernière fois.

Judy senti alors une étrange sensation de froid parcourir son corps de long en large. Elle se sentait quitter son corps, son enveloppe charnelle ne pouvant désormais retenir son âme...

« Je t'aime... » déclara-t-elle une ultime fois à l'ange avant de mourir...

Shachath contempla le corps de son aimée, sentant de nouvelles larmes couler lorsque la main de sa Judy retomba lourdement sur le matelas... elle souriait malgré tout... les derniers mots de sa défunte amante l'aillant touchée au plus profond de son être.

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Elle se releva d'un air endeuillé, et commença à s'en aller... elle fixa à nouveau le corps inanimé de la blonde... puis le jeune homme à ses cotés... qui finalement s'était mis à pleurer. Elle poussa donc un dernier soupir et disparut complètement de la pièce...


End file.
